Transportation System
The Transportation System in Bogor post independence spread envy to the Transportation Planners since it is environmental friendly and sustainable. Main Concept The longest point to point distance between two places in Bogor is about 20 km, which averagely takes 4 hours walking. It means that suppose that the government decided to extremely ban all vehicles (i.e. all people are walking), the economy can still moves smoothly. So, the main transport policy is to promote walking and reduce dependency for private cars. The main strategy are: #Improve the pedestrian facilities. #Encourage the role of commercial along the walkways. #Impose a heavy tax on the private cars ownerships and uses. #Create integrated transit system. Cars Policy Comedians often critics that the government is seeing cars as a nemesis. Quite true actually. To own a cars, one must pay taxes worth 100% of the car's value. Then the cars must have permit (which is limited to 3000 cars quota and must be renewed every 10 years) to go on the road. The owner of the car must have garage to park the cars off street. While in city center, the parking spaces are limited as directors' facilities. Public parking building is often to far away from office and the hourly rent is quite expensive. The policy caused that only the richest group can afford to maintain a car (and often with the driver). Although it is very hard to buy the cars, the Government provide a softer policy to give breathing space for Taxis and Rental Car business (which are also suffered from quota policy). It means that people are allowed to have a car for occasional business. Public Transport To compensate the reduced option of using cars as mode of transport, the government provides two mass transit mode: The High Speed Train and The Monorail. High Speed Train (HST) High Speed Train (HST) is developed to bring people as fast as possible from sub urban area to city center and vice versa. HST has two main lines; the North - South line (lies from Cibinong Industrial to Tajur Industrial) and the East - West line (lies from Baranang Siang Indah to the Bogor Airport). The junction between the two lines is the Transit center in the Regina Pacis International City. HST is moving underground, so the line is very flexible compared to uneven elevation of Bogor City. The capacity of High Speed Trains are 100,000 person/hour/direction/line. A capacity that is sufficient for overall Bogor's trip. HST is also very affordable since it received cross subsidies from cars tax. Monorail Monorail is as a mode for higher income group, usually for business and leisure trips. Monorail are elevated, higher that the peak of trees making a feeling of "cruising the green ocean". There are only 2 line for monorails, the Core Line, circling the Government District and connecting major mixed use developments along the route and the Commercial Line, connecting the Government District to the Fountain and beyond. Monorail has more expensive fare compared to the HST. Connection between the Monorail and HST is in the Regina Pacis International City and Terminus Garden City. Regional Train To go to other region in Java (including Jakarta), aside from highways (by cars or buses), people also can take trains. The weakness of Regional Train system is that it still use the old colonial rail road, which means that the speed is very low (compared to the HRT). However it is tolerable since other regions still not as developed as Bogor. Currently, new rail road system between Bogor and Bandung is being planned. The new rail road can provide 30 - 45 minutes trip between two cities. However, the citizens must wait for other 5 years before it came to realization. Plane To go abroad by air, Bogor Airport serves as the hub for Changi Airport, Singapore and Canberra International Airport, Australia. The planes have to transit in those airport to go to other nations by air. This inconvenience are being resolved by the government. The expansion of the airport is underway and expected to be finished by next year. However certain standard must be fulfilled to receive IATA approval for serving International Routes